


Just Ride - Part Nine

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [9]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Language, Minor Character Deaths (mentioned), Multi, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The funeral of Benny Lafitte takes place and you reveal your secret to the Winchesters. Meanwhile, Lucifer prepares his next moves.





	Just Ride - Part Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: SPN Kink Bingo - AU
> 
> A/N: As I mentioned a couple days ago this is the result of two smaller chapters being turned into one big chapter. I hope it works and apologize for being so long. However, I will say we are getting close to the end. Also writing smut between four people is hard AF. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

     For all intents and purposes, it was a beautiful day. The sun hung proudly in the sky and somewhere not far off from where you sat birds happily chirping. As most people would enjoy it you found that it only made your sadness grow deeper. Dean squeezed your hand while John held his arm protectively around your shoulders sobs still wrecking your form. Pastor Jim continued on with the eulogy but you couldn’t make out what he was saying. The only thing you kept seeing is Benny’s wide blank eyes staring up at you from the box that held his severed head. The once bright blue eyes that always brought you comfort now so cold and lifeless.

     _You sat in the middle of the bed your hair messy and unkempt another nightmare forcing you awake. Sam was downstairs while Dean, John, and some other members of the Hunters went to check on Andrea and Benjamin Jr. You couldn’t bring yourself to move. John had carried you upstairs when the police arrived and you remained where he left you. They all came in trying to talk to you but it was white noise. You couldn’t focus. Cas was in at one point checking your blood pressure and said something about stress but didn’t elaborate or you didn’t hear. Jo and Ellen were in next followed by Jody but you ignored them all staring straight ahead seeing only Benny’s cold fixed stare._

_“Princess, you’re scaring us. Can you hear me?” John’s voice echoed and you slowly turned seeing his lips move._

_“Where’s Andrea?” you asked but John’s expression darkened and even though he thought he hid it you could see the pain. “No. BJ?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Baby,” John pulled you into his arms tucking you into his chest._

_Your sobs returned, “It’s my fault, John. Lucifer killed them because of me. People keep getting hurt because of me.”_

_“No, hey, none of that sweet girl! It’s not your fault. You are just as much a victim as they are. Not to mention Benny knew the risk going undercover in Lucifer’s organization. He didn’t deserve this though and I swear Y/N he won’t die in vain. Lucifer is going to pay with his life for everything. He’s not going to make it to jail. Do you understand?”_

_You nod wrapping your arms around his waist resting your head on his chest, “I can’t stop seeing him.”_

_“Something like that it is going to haunt you baby. I know it will haunt me. Benny was Dean’s best friend I’m worried about him.”_

_“Where is De?”_

_“Sam and Cas are with him right now. I think at The Roadhouse. Ellen and Bobby are keeping an eye on them.”_

_“Dean’s going to blame me.”_

_John sighed kissing your head lying back pulling you with him, “Dean loves you and he isn’t like that. You’re hurting but the only way we get through this is if we do it together.”_

_“I love you,” you replied snuggling closer trying to calm your heart. John answered in kind but said nothing more trying to soothe your aches. But he wouldn’t succeed tonight or anytime soon. The only thing that would make you feel better is Benny, Andrea, and BJ walking through the door, but that would never happen again._

   “And now we commit Benjamin, Andrea, and Benjamin Jr back to the Earth and into God’s arms. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,” you closed your eyes at the words your heart feeling like it would burst. You stayed sitting as others stood dropping roses on the specially made casket you had commissioned so that they would be together. People stopped in front of you expressing condolences to you as if Benny had been your family, but you suppose in a way he truly was.

   “Y/N, we have to head to the Roadhouse now. Ellen is feeding everyone and we need to make an appearance,” Dean tried to explain and you nodded allowing him to help you up. You moved closer to the casket still clutching the roses you’d been given earlier. You laid them down and then kissed your fingertips pressing them on the smooth finish.

   “I love you, Benjamin Lafitte,” your voice was rough due to lack of use but Dean heard you all the same. He pulled you to his chest and led you away. Sam took you from Dean settling in the back seat of Dean’s car while John and Dean sat up front leading the procession of cars back to the Roadhouse. Now that the ceremony was done bikers would gather over a meal and plenty of alcohol remembering the good times and sharing the joy of their loved ones. At least that’s what the boys told you.

    Gabriel and Ellen reserved a table for you in the corner near the employee entrance should you want an escape. You sit down while John, Dean, and Sam tended to their duties in the club leading the salutes and stories of Benny. It’s nice to hear the good times. Jo brings you a beer but you shake your head insisting on just having sweet tea. She raises her eyebrow but says nothing else disappearing to get your drink.

    “Have you told them yet?” Cas sinks into the chair next to you.

    “No. I’m afraid to right now. Everything I love gets hurt or killed because of me. What if he comes after my baby?”

     “He won’t stand a chance. Lucifer is living on borrowed time now and if you think he’ll have a chance to get close you’re wrong. Even if I have to personally guard you twenty-four seven he will not touch you or your baby.”

    “Thank you Cas,” you throw yourself into his arms holding him tight.

    “Anytime, Y/N. So, any idea of who the father might be?” he asked looking up to see the Winchesters surrounded by several of their men toasting.

    “Based on the timing I’m guessing biologically it’s probably Dean’s baby. But I’m not going to find out for sure unless it’s an emergency. I know they won’t care but I want to keep it a surprise so they’ll all feel like it’s theirs.”

    “That kid is going to be spoiled,” he offered and you nodded rubbing your hand down your stomach. It would be a while before you noticed an actual baby bump with your heavier frame but the thought alone gave you a bit of joy amongst the sadness.

     “I was going to ask Benny and Andrea to be the baby’s godparents. He’s been more of a father to me than mine own ever was. I can’t believe Lucifer took him from me,” you sobbed Cas pulling you back to him letting you cry into you were out of breath. The Winchesters came over one at a time trying to help soothe you but as comforting as they were the club needed them more right now. You straightened up letting Cas get you some food and did your best to appear strong for your boys and the club.

##  **LUCIFER’S OFFICE ACROSS TOWN - MIDNIGHT**

      Lucifer sat at the desk looking through the file laid out on his desk. He smiled at the sight of Benjamin’s head nestled into the package that was sent to his daughter. He only wished he could have been there to see her face when she opened the package. It would have been nothing short of spectacular.

     “I’m sure you enjoyed yourself Asmodeus,” Lucifer tipped his glass to the man in the white suit across the desk.

    “That I did Lucifer. I found Benjamin quite a challenge. He did not go down easy,” the man traces the scar along his face. “Nevertheless I took care of him and his family as requested.”

     “Yes, you did and you can expect the payment to be wired tomorrow morning. But you know that Asmodeus, so what’s brought you here tonight at this late hour?”

     “I like to keep a close eye on my targets and those in their life including your lovely daughter. One of my informants works at a doctor’s office of the man who tortured you at the Hunter’s behest, Dr. Castiel Novak,” Lucifer sneered at the name of his torturer. Asmodeus held over another file, “The nurse Bella was more than happy to turn this over to me.”

       Lucifer took the file opening it up reading through the reports inside stopping when he came to a report marked positive. He read it over and over again to be sure what he was reading made sense, “So, I’m going to be a grandfather?”

      “In a sense Lucifer, but you should continue reading,” Asmodeus encouraged already knowing what Lucifer would find.

      Lucifer continued reading through the file coming to the last notes regarding her blood work and family history. When he got to the part Asmodeus mentioned he looked up eyes dark with anger, “And Castiel knows this?”

     “No, he’s taken two weeks leave and these results came in the day after he left. He knows about the pregnancy but not this.”

     “Good, I want this kept between us. Pay off the nurse for her silence.”

     Asmodeus nodded before continuing, “I understand how angry you must be but if she isn’t yours why keep fighting for her? She’s already engaged to John Winchester and she will never truly be yours anymore after Benny’s death.”

    “Don’t worry about it Asmodeus. As I’ve said blood or not she’s still my daughter who is now pregnant with my grandchild. I want her brought home to me immediately then we’ll leave for England. One way or another the Winchesters will not have her for much longer. I’m tired of these games and I won’t let those white trash bikers take her.”

    “Not a problem sir. If you want her you will have her. I have a specialist for things like this. Not to mention with the loss of Benjamin I feel they will be in too much grief to see him coming.”

   “Just make it clear to your specialist that no harm will come to her or the child,” Lucifer orders soundly turning as Asmodeus leaves the room. He was angry at his wife if she were here he’d probably kill her all over again. But nevertheless, Y/N was his and it was past time for her to come home.

##  **HOME SWEET HOME**

     By one am you were exhausted and you were completely dry of tears. John took your hand leading you to the car moving to sit in back with you while Sam and Dean took the front. Once home no words were said to you as you climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. The boys didn’t follow and you could hear the crack of a beer can. They needed their own time to grieve so you shut the door giving them their privacy. You slipped out of the dress and shoes sitting down at the vanity to clean off the little makeup you had left after the tears. You pulled down your hair next brushing out the tangles when the door opened and not one but all three Winchesters came in to take a seat on the bed while Sam took the chair in the corner.

      “How are you, Princess?” Dean asked as you turned in the chair.

      “I’m terrible,” you stood up moving to the bed sitting on John’s lap burying your head in his neck inhaling his scent. It dawned on you that now was the time to reveal your secret since you were all alone together.

      “Something else is going on,” John moves you to the mattress nestling you between him and Dean. You beckon Sam over and he climbs onto the foot of the bed and lays between your legs his head on your thigh, “What’s going on?”

      “The day you guys came home and that package was here I was planning a surprise for you all. But it kind of got ruined thanks to Lucifer.”

     “What surprise?” John asked allowing you to lay on his chest while Dean held your hand and Sam leaned over rubbing your tummy.

     “I’m pregnant. Nearly three months Cas confirmed it that day.”

     No one moved or said a word at first. Even Sam had stopped his hand perched just over your tummy that he had been rubbing. He looked up a smile splitting his face highlighting his dimples, “A baby. Our girl has a baby in there.”

     “Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was able to get pregnant,” you went to sit up worried about John and Dean but John wouldn’t let you move.

     “Don’t you dare apologize baby girl,” John lifted your head kissing you fiercely his tongue tasting like his favorite whiskey. “This is a miracle and we couldn’t be happier.”

     “I’ve always wanted to be a Dad, Princess,” Dean adds in pulling you from his father to kiss you.

     Sam pulls you from Dean to kiss you his hands entangling in your hair pulling a whimper from you that makes Sam groan. His hands trail down from your hair unhooking the bra leaving you topless amongst the three men. Sam pulls back and John leans in from behind his hands coming up and grasping your breast his long nimble fingers kneading softly and tweaking your nipples. It feels absolutely amazing especially when his lips find the spot on your neck but you can’t focus as Sam pulls your panties away and Dean helps him spread your legs.

    “You sure this is okay, Baby?” John whispers sinfully into your ear.

    “Please, I need you. I need all of you. Make love to me,” you begged and they more than answered the call.

     Sam leaned down kissing your thighs while Dean stood at the edge of the bed pulling his shirt off. He leaned in kissing you passionately while John continued his ministrations on your breasts. You’d never shared yourself with all three of them at once but you knew after today it’s what you all needed. You needed them and they needed you.

     “You want us to take turns?” Dean asks breathlessly against your lips as you feel Sam pulling your panties down your legs.

     “No, all of you.”

     “Alright, Princess. Let Sam get you ready for us,” Dean turns back to Sam nodding as he moves back spreading your legs Sam leaning in kissing and suckling along each thigh. John moves from behind you and you watch him hungrily as he strips off his clothes. But Sam begs for your attention when his lips wrap around your clit sucking lightly before pulling away running his tongue through your slit. Dean chuckles handing Sam the lube from the bedside table.

     John tilts you head towards him as he strokes himself, “Wanna taste?”

     You nod eagerly opening your mouth swirling your tongue around the weeping head of his cock. He moans his hands fisting into your hair as you swallow his cock down taking as much as you can at once. Dean guides one of your hands to his cock and you wrap your palm around him stroking him at the same rate that you move your mouth up and down John’s cock. You groan around him as Sam continues eating you out like a man starved. The warmth over your whole body is intense and the fire blooming in your abdomen demands to be released but Sam won’t make it that easy.

      “Fuck, Baby,” John growls low tightening the grip on your hair holding you in place while in pumps his hips fucking your mouth. At the same time Sam lubes up his fingers and you feel one press against your puckered hole. You pull away from John gasping allowing Sam to finally slip through the ring of muscles, “It’s Dean’s turn now baby.”

       You nod moving your hand to John’s cock and turn allowing Dean to feed his cock to you now. Sam slips in a second finger moving back to your clit before he speaks, “Okay Y/N cum for us. Cum and we’ll give you whatever you want.”

       Sam isn’t gentle this time. His lips wrap around your clit his tongue working it over with intensity. You pull away from Dean and John burying your hands in Sam’s hair moaning and trying to get away from him. John and Dean kneel beside you each taking a breast. It’s a perfect blend of agony and pleasure when Sam slips another finger into your ass and you cry out as the warmth low in your belly explodes crashing over you. Dean swallows your moans kissing you hard his tongue swirling yours.

       “Holy shit,” you manage as John lays down beside you. He wraps an arm around your shoulder. “I love you all so much.”

       “You’re not finished are you gorgeous?” Sam teases and you shake your head and move straddling John’s lap. His hands find your hips as you slowly move your pussy up and down the shaft of his throbbing cock. He groans digging his fingers into your hips tightly as Sam speaks again, “There’s our girl.”

       You throw him a wink slowly taking John into you. You take your time easing down keeping your eyes on the eldest Winchester. There is so much love and warmth in his gaze that you can barely breathe. The fact that he and his sons love you so much is beyond anything you could’ve ever dreamt of. He leans up catching the tear you didn’t even know had fallen as he kisses you pulling you over on him. John begins slow languid movements as his lips move down your neck kissing your breasts.

       “Feels so good, John,” you whimper. “I’m ready boys.”

       You look up to see Dean and Sam playing rock, paper, scissors, and Dean once again loses as Sam moves behind you kissing down your spine. John slows allowing Sam to once more probe your ass pumping his fingers before his cockhead takes over slowly pressing into you. Initially, it hurts and you want to beg him to stop but then he pauses pressing forward slower and it’s like sparks ignite making you squeeze against John. Sam fills you in a way you’ve never been before and just as you feel like you’re going to be split in two you cry out and Dean is there filling your mouth with his cock.

      “It’s okay, Princess, you’re doing so good. Let us make you feel good,” Dean offers so sweetly that you nod as much as you can and slowly drag your hips up and down. All three Winchesters groan before they begin to thrust into each hole in an almost coordinated dance of pleasure.

       Your body feels like it’s on fire and you try to stave off your next orgasm but then Sam loses control thrusting wildly into your ass and you scream around Dean’s cock as you cum your pussy tightening around John’s cock so tight he cries out and the warmth spreads as he cums hard. Sam follows not long after and you are so full but Dean is still hard. He backs away as you collapse on John’s chest. Sam pulls out slowly still making you whimper as John runs his hands soothingly over your back.

       “Lay her down Dad,” Dean is beside you and John gives you a wink and a kiss before laying you down on the mattress next to him. Dean’s hand is fisted around his cock as you spread your legs for him, “Such a good girl, Y/N.”

       Sam sits down next to your head taking your hand into his as Dean pushes into you. John takes your other hand while Dean claims your mouth in a heated kiss pounding into your pussy. He doesn’t seem to care that you are filled with his father and brother’s cum. Sam leans into your ear, “Cum on Dean’s cock, Baby. Show him how tight your pussy can be for him.”

     “Fuck Sam,” you manage while John’s hand slides between your body and Dean’s his fingers finding your clit.

     “I can’t,” you cry out.

     “Yes you can, Princess. Give us one more and I’ll give you mine,” Dean leans down sucking a mark into your neck. Meanwhile, John’s fingers work you into a frenzy and your orgasm slams into you before you can warn them. Dean growls as you tighten around him pumping faster while spots fill your vision and just as Dean calls out your name and John’s hand pulls away you pass out.

      “Baby girl, open your mouth,” Sam’s voice orders and you do so feeling cool water in your mouth. You take the bottle greedily draining it before opening your eyes. The Winchesters are all scattered around the messy bed with their pajama pants on. You smile leaning over kissing Sam’s cheek.

      “That was intense,” you manage crawling into Sam’s lap letting him hold you tight. “Thank you. I needed that more than you know.”

      “I think we have a pretty good idea, Princess,” Dean smirks taking a sip from his own water bottle.

      “You feeling okay though? I mean that didn’t hurt you did it?” John asks pulling your feet into his lap beginning to massage them.

      “No, John, it was perfect. I needed that connection tonight, especially after everything. I really just needed to feel all of you. Although I’m pretty sure I will be walking funny tomorrow,” you winked at Sam who blushed. They laughed though and it was good to hear that sound.

      “Today was emotional for all of us, but it’s nearly five in the morning. I think it’s time for a little sleep,” John looked at each one of you.

      “Can we all sleep in here?” you ask not meeting any of their eyes. “I know we just had sex and I should be okay but I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

      “We’ll make it work, Sweetheart,” Sam encourages stepping off the bed with you in his arms. John and Dean quickly fix the sheets pulling back the covers allowing Sam to put you in bed. John crawls in one side pulling you to him while Sam and Dean squeeze in on the other side. You expected arguments from the boys but the climb into bed quietly while John leans behind him turning off the light.

      It’s quiet with the sound of the furnace the only noise when you speak, “I want to be the one to kill Lucifer. It has to be me.”

     John’s hand comes down cradling your stomach, “As long as you and the baby are safe you’ll get your wish Y/N. We’ll make sure of it.”

     “Exactly. You’re safety and our Baby’s safety comes before that douchebag,” Dean agrees with his father and Sam murmurs his own agreement.

      “Would it be okay if it’s a boy that I name him after Benny?” you asked covering John’s hand with your own.

      “We wouldn’t want it any other way, Y/N,” Sam answers before you all scoot in closer and whispers of vows and love is spoken, John’s hand remains protective over your stomach the pain of the day fading as sleep takes you each over if only for a moment.

##  **A STRANGER RIDES INTO TOWN**

     Asmodeus stands outside the rental home Lucifer procured for him while he was in town. His specialist will be here soon and they have a lot to discuss before making their move to kidnap Lucifer’s daughter. Part of him wishes Castiel had succeeded in cutting short Lucifer’s life, but it seems as if that will never be. It’s not that he doesn’t like Lucifer it’s just this girl has done more damage to their organization than he considers her worth. If he were in charge he’d slit the fat bitch’s throat himself making the Winchesters watch. But he reminds himself he isn’t in charge and for the sake of his own life he’d best keep those thoughts to himself.

     “Asmodeus,” the voice calls from the car he missed driving up and parking in front of the home.

    “Well, hello old friend,” he holds out his hand to the gentleman shaking it firmly. “It’s been too long.”

    “It has indeed,” he takes off his sunglasses. “I’m surprised to have heard from you at all. I was just starting to enjoy my retirement.”

    “And for that I’m sorry but this situation is quite delicate and it’s going to take someone of your talents to make sure it gets done correctly,” he compliments the sharp dressed man who smiles at the praise.

    “You flatter me. Now, why don’t we go inside and discuss what I’ve been pulled out of retirement for? I’m eager to get to work.”

    “I’m sure you are, Cain. I have a feeling you’re going to like this one. It comes with a little revenge on The Hunters.”

     Cain freezes at the mention of the motorcycle club that had forced him from their ranks so long ago. His face morphs into a monstrous lopsided grin, “I’m glad I took the call then. Alright, Asmodeus. Tell me everything.”


End file.
